


云海之下无人应答

by KerwinStewart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerwinStewart/pseuds/KerwinStewart
Summary: 预警:内容含有兽奸，轮奸，dirty talk，暴力行为，角色死亡结局为be
Relationships: 龙机龙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	云海之下无人应答

清晨的伊修加德总是弥漫着清冷的薄雾，从睡梦里被唤醒的机工，刚将脑袋从窗口探出去，就打了个喷嚏，窗台上前日的融雪已经在一夜的极寒下被冻成了坚冰，像层水晶镀在铁黑色的墙皮上。机工揉着眼睛，看红日从地平线缓缓升上来，薄雾在一瞬间变成了烟气，被金色的阳光驱逐着四散开来。是伊修加德少有的晴天。

不远处传来了些喧哗，渐行渐近，似乎一支小型的部队正在往这边走来。那确乎是一支小部队，由数十位穿戴整齐的年轻龙骑士组成，锻造精良的盔甲在行进时互相碰撞发出非常清脆悦耳的声音。龙骑士们用一种称不上吵闹的声音低低的喧哗着，从机工房的门口经过。有一位龙骑突然停下了脚步，从人窝里脱落了出来，他缓缓靠近了机工的窗口，而机工则从屋子里弯下了身子翻找起东西来，片刻，将一个裹在棉布里热乎乎的便当递出去交给龙骑。龙骑把便当揣进怀里，似乎很开心的样子，然后他便转回身，急急去追赶那渐行渐远的行军队了。

两人并没有过多的交流，从前没有过，以后也不一定会有。机工也从没期待过龙骑会和他多说几句话，哪怕是一句早上好。第一次开始注意到他似乎是那次讨伐龙族的大型战役，无论是传统的骑士龙骑士，还是新兴的机工士，都被号召去为皇都尽一份力。在战斗的间隙里，机工找了块背风的地方，掏出藏在工具箱里的便当埋头猛吃，吃的两腮鼓囊囊像食果花鼠，一边眼睛也滴溜溜的到处转，作为机工房比较年轻的新丁，他没经历过这样盛大的场面，也没见过这样多的骑士和龙骑士们聚集在一起浴血奋战。在离他不远的地方，他看到了一个龙骑士也正坐在那里，头盔放在身侧，嚼着一个馅料饱满的三明治。

机工从没有见过龙骑士摘下头盔的样子，他曾胡思乱想过这些家伙或许长着一模一样的脸，或者那头盔干脆就是从脸颊上生出的外骨骼，取不下来。今天倒是个甚是新鲜的发现——原来龙骑士的头盔下也不过是伊修加德普通青年的样貌。这龙骑长得挺好看，白色的发像伊修加德的白雪，双眼则是像钻石星辰时夜空一样的墨蓝色。那脸有着瘦削坚韧的轮廓，是皇都的年轻女孩子们最爱讨论的那种类型，机工撑着自己相比较下有些过于肉嘟嘟的脸，盯着龙骑的出神。突然回过神来的时候，他发现龙骑不知啥时候别过了脸来，也正在盯着自己看。

……嗯？

一向厚脸皮的机工突然感觉到了一点尴尬。他用手指偷偷抹脸，想检查一下是不是有不小心粘在嘴角没弄干净的酱汁，你别说，还真有。浪费可耻，他用舌尖去够过来舔掉，咸鲜味还没在口腔里漫延开，眼前的龙骑突然一跃而起变成残影。伴随着破碎冲巨大的落地声，龙骑已经跳到了被震滚落在地的机工身后，一条不知何时何时悄然接近的龙鸟已经在贯穿身体的长枪下嘶吼着一命呜呼，机工擦着冷汗，妈呀，这可太刺激了。龙骑一直盯着在看的可不是他嘴角粘的一抹黄澄澄的酱汁，而是这狡猾的伺机偷袭的龙鸟。

机工有点狼狈的从地上爬起半个身子，用手蹭裤管上的泥巴。龙骑从龙鸟的尸体上抽出长枪，看了眼喷溅出又迅速凝结成冰晶的血花，向匍匐在地的机工伸出手来。

“没事吧？刚才事发紧急，忘记提醒你一下，吓到你了，不好意思啊。”

“喔。”机工握住那只手，隔着手套都能感受到硬邦邦的触感。他用手指揉着鼻子，没与龙骑对视而是一直看着地面。“我没事的，只是……”

地面上的泥雪混合物里躺着的赫然是刚才机工啃了一半多还没有吃完的三明治。

……我的午饭！虽然是已经快要吃完了的，但机工还是很想哭。

“诶——你——”龙骑突然凑近他的脸，手指轻轻戳着他的侧颊:“你脸上的酱呢？诺，刚才就在这个位置的。”

……果然还是有在盯着看啊！

那之后，两个人就这么莫名其妙的认识上了，虽然那天的作战之后就分开来各自回到各自的领地去，也没啥机会总能见到，倒是暗自形成了一些奇妙的默契。龙骑出班总是很早，赶在太阳起床前去西部高地的雪原上训练，军营里带出来温热的早餐经过这一糟通常冷硬的像冰块，于是机工房里终日滚烫的锅炉被龙骑盯上了，每天早上打此经过时都拜托机工帮忙加热一下早餐。机工一开始对龙骑有节奏的敲玻璃声搞得不胜其烦，久而久之习惯了，比闹钟都准时的生物钟让他每天清晨就醒的比太阳都要早，趴在窗口等着龙骑。

龙骑摘下坚硬的手铠，捧着热腾腾夹着甜果酱的松饼，在机工窗前就忍不住咬了一口。那脸在冷风里像被冻伤一样发着红，这让机工有了一种想将手贴上去的冲动，但他只是盯着龙骑的盔甲出神，那些像龙的背棘一样伸出的长刺让他想起了昨夜的梦。

“嘿！”机工从窗台伸出手戳了戳龙骑:“我想问你一个问题。”

“什么？”

“你秋天的时候去果园里打个滚的话，会不会扎起来一身的苹果啊？”

“……”

龙骑一记手刀劈在了机工头上，后者哎哟惨叫了一声，脑袋缩回了窗子里，落荒而逃。

但就算龙骑不承认，机工心里也暗自认定自己梦中所见的画面都是真的，那样长长的刺，别说苹果，哪怕是大西瓜都能扎起来背着带走。

尽管难以被人察觉，时间依然在悄无声息而迅速的流逝着，比起刚刚度过的灰色寒季，阳光明媚的日子明显多了起来。灿烂的阳光将黑铁的窗台上最后一层薄薄的冰壳融化成水，湿润了深色的砖墙，又流淌下去灌溉起石缝里新生的草芽。虽然冬季被困在终年冰雪的伊修加德，春天却依然如期降临在了龙堡。休眠了一冬的龙族从迷茫的睡眠中开始躁动了起来。

为了皇都的安全，伊修加德有战斗力的骑士和龙骑士们变得忙碌起来。虽然作为新兴职业的机工士还未被许多顽固派所接受，但是战事紧迫的时候还是会有求助信发送到机工房来。机工嘴里叼着半个面包片，把一大堆扳手螺丝弹夹等等塞进工具包里，又趁吆喝着其他人收拾兵装的导师不注意，把另一块填满黄油烤出焦糖色的夹心吐司也塞了进去。龙骑早在三天前就去战场了，早上都没人来敲玻璃吵他睡觉，以至于机工都感觉有点寂寞了。库尔扎斯西部高地的冰雪还没融化多少，河里捕不到鱼，食肉的野兽大都饥肠辘辘的抓耳挠腮，敢闯入闪烁着莹莹火光的营地觅食。机工想到龙骑在跟野兽争抢了几天肉皮后，突然得到这么一块像海绵一样吸饱了黄油的三明治该是多么开心——当然，前提是这块三明治没有在找到他以前就被肚子开始咕噜噜叫的自己给收拾掉。

  1. 就这样，年轻的机工和他的诸多同事一起挂着沉甸甸的兵装满怀期待的前往战场了，而到达前线后，他却一直没有见到他的龙骑。他所在的后援战场还无法前进到战斗的核心区域，龙骑士们稀疏的散布在刚刚经历过战斗的雪地上，像会移动的深色岩石。机工绕着这些黑色的岩石一圈圈的转，怎么也看不到他最熟悉的那一个。他的目光落向了远方，在接近黑铁大桥那边的地平线有灰黑的硝烟缓缓升起蔓延开来，连春日灿烂的阳光都逐渐被遮挡住了。机工眯着眼睛看那团逐渐蔓延逼近的黑烟，突然震惊的发现那居然是大群的飞龙，正在黑压压的逼来。伴随着一阵几乎能将人鼓膜震裂的嘶吼声，龙族的军队正浩浩荡荡的袭来，冲破了阵营前方由持盾的骑士组成的防线。那黑色的烟雾在与防御线正面冲击后弥散开变成无数雪地上的黑点，与无数前仆后继的伊修加德战士们决斗。机工哆嗦着手指给火枪上弹，瞄准一条逼近的龙蜥用空包弹将它击退，并开始撒开腿奔跑起来。战场上很乱，到处是搏斗着的人与龙，硝烟，鲜血和浓郁的火药味。机工一边战斗一边留意寻找着他的龙骑，不知不觉竟移动到了战场的前线地区。



不枉他一片苦心，终于还是给他找到了，在那黑铁大桥的一个尖顶上，有一个落单的深色影子和一团落单的黑雾，虽然遥远的像挂在天上，但他绝不可能认错。龙骑似乎是被困在了那里，与身边的一条体型硕大的龙纠缠着。他的右臂被龙爪紧抓着，用力的把住铁黑色塔尖，另一手挥舞着长枪驱逐威吓着那条捉住了他的飞龙。飞龙很灵活的躲避他的攻击，并尝试用其余的爪将他进一步束缚住。龙骑明显已经处于劣势，挥舞长枪的动作胡乱而且缓慢，像是耗尽了全部的力量又已经慌了神。在遥远地面上旁观着这一切机工大喊着，但他的声音被喧哗的战场过滤，泯灭在碧蓝的天空里，没有引起任何人的注意。塔尖上的龙骑已经溃败，他的双臂都被龙爪箍住用力的拉扯，很快便会与那尖细的塔顶完全分离开，无法向他人寻求帮助的机工不顾一切的向黑铁大桥下奔跑过去。

在机工还没跑到塔下的时候，一条瘦削狡猾的龙蜥趁机袭击了落单的他。机工感觉到后背一沉，随即一股滚烫的热流伴随着剧痛席卷了他。龙爪轻易的撕破了他的软革马褂抓破了他的背，爪尖用力嵌进皮肉里。受到惊吓的机工想要回头反抗，火枪哆哆嗦嗦的瞄准，被龙翼打飞滚落在阴影里灰蓝的雪堆上。机工的视线剧烈的摇晃着，从那高高的塔尖跌上落向黑铁大桥下万丈的深渊。混乱中被龙压制着的他突然听到了什么东西被利刃贯穿的撕裂声。袭击了他的龙凄厉的鸣叫着，从脊背到胸口已然被一根从天而降的锋利长枪贯穿。龙垂死挣扎而努力挥舞的爪划破了机工的右颊，滚热的血淌过被冻僵的皮肤，流进了他的眼睛里。

机工的视线被鲜血糊住，他拼命的对焦，在唯一清晰的一瞬间看到的是那紧抓着无力抵抗的龙骑的飞龙已经在远方灰蓝的天空变成了一个黑点。方才被恐惧麻痹了的剧痛在绝处逢生的战斗后如洪水一般袭来，和着刺鼻的血腥味和火药气息，机工的脑袋一沉，昏迷在一片浸透了鲜血的雪地上。

机工醒来时是在皇都的医院床上，浑身裹了厚厚的纱布，被龙爪划伤的半边脸都被绷带遮挡住，像个木乃伊，旁边守候已久的师兄见他醒过来，劈头盖脸的将他臭骂了一顿。机工一个字也没有听进去，他伸手急切的揪住了师兄的手臂，第一句话就是问他:“龙骑呢？”

师兄愕然:“龙骑？哪个龙骑？”

机工想开口解释，却在搜肠刮肚的发现自己连他的名字都叫不上来的时候，选择安静的闭上了嘴。

很多天来机工都像个游魂，呆滞着双眼，在皇都的大街上漫无目的的东逛西逛。他问过了能问的所有人，得到的全部信息只有龙骑那天被带走后一直都没有回来。他也央求过龙骑的那些伙伴去救他回来，而这像天方夜谭一样。潜入龙巢是多么危险的行径，皇都的最富有经验的骑士都不敢贸然行进，何况这一群刚刚见习的龙骑士？而且就算他们愿意承担风险前去营救，谁又能保证，这么多天过去后那个被龙带走的人还能够活着？

机工每天惶然的度日，甚至在懊悔与不安的折磨下，打算等伤愈后孤注一掷的前往龙堡，不论龙骑是死是活也要将他带回来。而在他每天这样胡思乱想着过了一周多后，却在某一天突然得到了一个令人惊喜的消息:龙骑被前往龙堡进行讨伐的外来冒险者带了回来！

得知这个消息的机工十分兴奋，甚至不顾伤还未愈便缠着那个向他通报这个消息的年轻龙骑带他去看他。那个年轻人神色是凝重而复杂的，支支吾吾的犹豫了很久，最终是拗不过机工带他去了，不过他们前往的地方并不是给伤兵治疗的医务站也不是给功勋者居住的疗养院，而是神圣裁判所——因为未知的罪名，这名幸存的龙骑士刚刚被带回皇都便成了罪大恶极的罪人。

那天的皇都下着小雪，而凌冽的风将这些微薄的雪片武装的像满天泼洒着的锋利的玻璃片。裹着大衣的机工踉踉跄跄挤上广场，在被卫兵阻隔的人群里远远的看，在广场中央临时立起的高台上，是被枷锁重重束缚着的那个熟悉的身影。龙骑的盔甲已经破裂脱落，他只身着残破单薄的里衣跪在风雪里，浑身布满已经被冻结成水晶状的溃败伤口，原本雪白的头发蒙着重重的灰，似乎还粘黏着红褐色的血渍。机工感觉自己的心脏在剧烈的震颤，他竖起耳朵辨识着哗然的人声里祭司宣布着的属于他的罪行——背叛皇都，勾结龙族，忤逆教条。他被祭司高声的宣布为不知廉耻的异端者，将要被关押在重刑牢房里，等待进一步的审判。

机工不敢相信也不能理解他听到和看到的这一切，他高喊着，却被群众嘈杂的喧哗声淹没。他能听到靠近他的两位贵族在低声议论着。说那龙骑跟随龙族回到巢穴，为了保命不被杀死，竟然做的出主动献身与龙媾和这等下贱无耻之事。机工听的呆呆的，上去扯那人的衣角，问他是什么意思，那位贵族一脸嫌恶的掩住嘴，厉声呵斥机工，好像这是件但凡提起就会遭天谴的大逆不道之事。

机工依然不能理解在龙骑身上发生的这一切，但强烈的不安感席卷了他。以他对龙骑的理解，他从不认为龙骑是什么罪大恶极的人，甚至为皇都立下过无数的功勋，绝不可能犯的下要像现在这样被送上神圣裁判所的罪行。踌躇了许久后，他还是决定亲自去探望一下龙骑，好向他询问一下，这一切无比古怪的事情的缘故。

龙骑被关押在高耸于云海之上戒备森严的大牢里，同之前所有被查处的异端者一样的处置。那高塔里执勤的狱卒有机工的朋友，便央求他带自己进去看看。那个士兵带他到了龙骑的牢房前，黑铁栏杆那一侧的人，与其说是龙骑士，不如说已经是完完全全落魄的阶下囚了。属于龙骑士的盔甲已经全部粉碎剥落，只穿了一层肮脏破损的麻布单衣。他的双手被沉重的枷锁铐着，动弹不得，身上有许多像是龙留下的抓痕，还有被审判后留下的鞭痕。在短短一周多的时间里，龙骑瘦了很多，原来还多少有点弧度的面颊现在已经像是刀削一般干瘪下去，似乎遭受了莫大的折磨。机工在牢笼外小声的喊他，他听到熟悉的声音抬起头来，墨蓝色的眼睛迎着昏黄的灯光，却早已经失了光彩，像是蓝宝石蒙着厚灰。在认清来人后，他的情绪有了些许波动，但又很快平静下去。机工向他急切的追问起这些天来发生的事情。龙骑在黑暗里沉默了许久，久到狱卒手里的油灯都快要烧尽了，在机工都打算放弃追问的时候，龙骑终于用沙哑的声音回应了他，他先是深深叹了口气定了定神，然后缓缓的，断断续续的将他被抓走后发生的一切都向他道来。

龙骑士本来就习惯单独行动，属于他人的战斗也不便为无关者干涉。那天他在黑铁大桥下抗击龙族的时候被那条健壮狡猾的飞龙袭击落单，又被带到了黑铁大桥的尖顶上，而他的同伴们依然在远处的白雪地上热火朝天的抵抗属于自己的对手，无人注意到他所面临的危险。令龙骑感到意外的是，那条龙似乎并没有杀死他的意思，只是一味的抓扯着，更像是想将他带走，他只得一边抓紧塔尖一边用长枪戳刺努力抵抗着龙强力的抓扯。在所有年轻龙骑士里，龙骑算作其中的佼佼者，力量速度与耐性都很优良，他本可以靠死撑来摆脱那条恶龙执意的拉扯，如果不是他在雪地上看到了熟悉的机工的话。

机工士与龙骑士是有本质上的不同的，龙骑们擅长独自应付强大坚实的敌人，而机工士则擅长在他人的掩护下远距离的群袭。他们的防护力抵抗不了龙的利爪和尖牙，落单和被被近身等同于被判了死刑。在看到那条龙蜥将机工压倒的时候，龙骑并没有时间犹豫，他紧扣着黑铁的塔的指尖滑脱开来，双手握住锋利的长枪，在龙带着他腾越上了蔚蓝天空的时刻，用尽全力将那杆枪向惨白的雪地投下。

然而，在那时坚定选择牺牲自己去拯救机工的龙骑并不知道，自己之后所要面临的是怎样残酷的命运。在向那些皇都的审判者辩解得到无尽的嘲笑和侮辱后，龙骑本打算致死都缄口不言，维护他尚且作为一个人仅剩的尊严。却在机工苦苦的哀求下动摇了。这些天来发生的事情宛如噩梦，却比噩梦更加清晰和无情。让他不愿意去回想，不愿意提起，又痛恨自己为何没有死去而依然活在这世上。

被龙带回巢穴后，被丢在充满了羽毛和石子的龙巢里，那里有数只一人多高的龙崽，好奇的打量着这长相奇怪的来客。大龙用双爪将龙骑按的死死的，使他一点挣扎的余地都没有，像控制着一头观赏动物一样让幼龙们能够大胆的靠近。龙骑听到压制着他的飞龙从喉咙里发出一些奇怪的叫声，随后那些还踌躇不前的龙崽们便立刻兴奋了起来，迅速向龙骑靠拢过来。龙骑知道自己一定是要成为他们的盘中餐了，在这样毫无招架之力的情况下，干脆闭上眼睛静待一切的结束。然而等待了许久，脖子上也没有被利齿恶狠狠咬下去的触感。而在龙骑的胯部却传来了一些温热的暖流，热气喷在贴身的软甲上酥酥痒痒的触感令他头皮发麻，他忍不住睁开眼回头看去，却发现方才的其中一只幼龙竟然将头探在他两腿之间轻嗅着。在那条幼龙的两腿之间，泛着油亮鲜红色的狰狞龙茎正从泄殖腔缓缓伸出。在意识到真正将要发生的事情后，龙骑感觉到血液在一瞬间汹涌着涌上了头顶。他开始疯狂的挣扎和怒吼，却敌不过龙强有力的抓握。龙骑从腰部以下的甲胄都被大龙撕去，已经残破不堪的里衬无法继续遮掩其下柔软的皮肤。他的背被大龙死死摁着，两腿被龙崽分开踩住，呈现着一种任人宰割的姿态固定着。私密处脆弱的肌肤因为被软甲包裹了一天之久泛着细密的薄汗，被幼龙尖叫着用粗长且灵活的阴茎快速的反复摩擦着。自出生起一直在巢穴里生活的幼龙从无发泄欲望的渠道，除去偶尔在吃剩的死肉身上进行排解，但那些生活在龙堡郊外的野物大都皮肉粗硬，这并不是一项令人舒爽愉快的体验。如今龙骑私密处散发出的荷尔蒙气息在有效的刺激着它，两团挺翘的臀肉哪怕在精灵里算作比较坚实的类型，对于龙崽来说依然柔软嫩滑的使它不顾一切的想快些将肿胀难忍的阴茎插入进去。龙的阴茎因为覆盖着湿润的粘膜，所以哪怕是这样强硬的暴行也依然有得逞的余地。龙茎只是急切的擦过几次股缝，就顺利的从那隐秘的穴口挤了进去。这种压力与温度的刺激对于小龙来说都是极其舒适的体验，它满足的鸣叫着，贴着龙骑的身体磨蹭好将阴茎尽可能多的挤入狭窄甬道的内部，随后它将脖颈抵在龙骑的后背上做支撑，不顾一切的开始了疯狂的交媾动作。

青春期的幼龙性欲旺盛，在上一条小龙还没发泄完毕的时候，还没尝过滋味的其他小龙就迫不及待的拥挤上来。尽管他们还尚未成年，阴茎却已经有成年人的小臂般粗长。龙骑在第一轮强暴结束的时候后穴便已经红肿开裂，内脏受损，混合着精液的鲜血顺着腿根濡透了破碎的布片，又滴淌下去渗入了青黑的石缝里，他疼痛难忍，肚腹因为灌入了龙的精液呈现病态的微鼓状态，然而还有众多未能满足的小龙在争夺与他交媾的机会。痛苦和屈辱像刺穿胸口的利剑，又如被钉入指缝的针，折磨的他痛不欲生。无论他哀嚎，怒骂或者痛哭，都无法得到那些残忍生物的解放。他本来以为自己在这样的煎熬下活不了几天，但龙骑士坚强的意志与坚韧的身体居然帮助他挺过了一周多的时间。而后在一个寒冷的夜里，被誉为艾欧泽亚的英雄的那个人在邪龙子嗣的巢穴里发现了奄奄一息的他，并将他拯救出来带回了皇都。这本该是劫后余生的喜悦，然而他将要面对的是更为残酷的现实。

从英雄口中得知了龙骑在龙巢里遭遇后的正教，并未给予这个可怜的人以关爱和帮助，相反的是他们勃然大怒，要求立刻将这不知廉耻与龙族媾和的龙骑士押上审判异端的法庭。冰冷的风雪里，龙骑被迫跪在结了一层冰壳的高台上。带着遍身破碎的布片，冻疮，结冰的伤口和沉重的屈辱面对整个皇都的人民。他的腿间还留有风干黏连的血迹和精斑，那是他不忠不洁最血淋淋的象征。跪在高台上的时候，龙骑痛恨自己没有在被拯救以前就死去，在那个英雄向他递出温暖粗糙的手的时候，没有将其拍开，然后翻身从龙巢边缘的万丈深渊滑落下去。哪怕在他离开巢穴的前一秒，他都曾如此庆幸自己依然活着，能看到龙堡春季洁净的天空，能够回到皇都与惦念了数日的人相见，而他并不知道这一切不过是在更深的痛苦之前的一剂甜美的致幻剂而已。龙骑在被公开审判后又被关入大牢，崇拜正教，心狠手辣的狱卒最开始的几天用皮鞭和冰凉的稀粥招待他。而过了几天之后，或许是被他优质的容颜所吸引，或者紧紧是为了满足残忍的施暴欲望，狱卒经常在夜深人静的时候悄悄溜进龙骑的牢房里，将其用力按在冰冷的铁石地板上蹂躏。虽然伤口从未痊愈过，而龙骑自腰以下的部分早已经因为过度堆积的疼痛变得麻木，面对狱卒的暴行，他冷漠着表情爬伏在地上，用沉默进行抵抗，不时弯起嘴角冷笑。很多时候他选择不思考来让自己变得麻木，忘记一切，而在有的时候，他的大脑又会在受辱的时候开始不受控制疯狂回忆起曾经自己还是皇都骄傲的龙骑士的时候。他回忆起每天清晨的训练，偶然遇见的匆匆跋涉过雪原的雪巨人，回忆起兵营每天都会提供的热奶茶和软面包。在各种杂乱的记忆里，极其清晰的是在皇都西侧的出口处，天钢机工房的小窗口前，机工拎着被锅炉蒸的热腾腾的三明治在睡眼惺忪的等待着。龙骑想着想着就会流泪，乃至不可自制的开始痛哭。 每当他痛恨自己活着的时候回忆起美好的事物，他就会很想要见他，见到那个让他牺牲了一切也要去拯救的，连名字都没问起过的机工士。

现在机工主动来找他，他便将一切全部和盘托出，却将那些承受的屈辱一再缩减不提。听完龙骑叙述的机工无比的震惊，甚至连双手都在微微颤抖着。

重犯允许探视的时间很短暂，所以在龙骑刚刚将这些简单叙述过后，他就被狱卒押着，重新被送回牢笼里去。机工用手紧紧捏着铁监的栏杆，喉咙里似乎埋藏着一颗炸弹，却无法发出任何的声音。陪机工同来的友人有些于心不忍的轻轻拍了拍机工的肩膀，叫他还是和自己走吧。机工到底还是一言不发的和那友人安静的离开了，在走下长长的阶梯的时候，他还能清晰的听到在身后远方传来的，狱卒的咒骂声，铁链碰撞的声音，沉闷的撞击声，似乎隐隐的还有龙骑的冷笑。机工知道此时此刻在他刚刚离开不久的牢房里正在发生什么，他也只能强迫自己，不要去想。不要回头。而在他保持着冷静的走到阶梯的尽头时，看到半掩的深色木门外飘飞的雪和沐浴在暖黄灯光下灰黑的街道时，麻木了的痛苦和悲伤像决堤一般汹涌的袭来。雪在夜幕降临之后下的更大了，这个刚刚临近的精灵族青年蹲在大雪纷飞的街道旁抱着膝盖无声的哭了起来。

第二天清晨，住在九霄云舍的大英雄伸着懒腰走出门想呼吸一下早春伊修加德新鲜空气的时候，被蜷在他门口的一个黑乎乎的影子吓了一跳。机工跪在地上，略微抬起点头凝视着艾欧泽亚的大英雄，他诚恳的开口，表示无论付出什么代价，他想恳求他帮自己一件事情。

临近下午的时候，机工突然跑到监狱里来找龙骑，那时候正值监工的休息时间，在朋友的帮助下，机工很轻松的就拥有了能和龙骑单独相处的一点时间。机工看起来难掩激动的样子，让已经几乎麻木的龙骑都感到有些诧异了，而之后机工同他讲到的事情则更让他忍不住的震惊起来。

机工把脸放在牢房厚重铁门小小的窗口上，用很轻的声音问龙骑，要不要和自己一起离开这里。

从皇都离开前往拉诺西亚，从利姆萨罗敏撒乘船走，去往东方，或者更遥远的地方。远离皇都，铁律，所有过去的屈辱。机工在清晨时长久的跪在英雄的门前，让他平易近人的光之战士都有点惶恐了，机工只求他一件事情，求这光之战士能想办法让关在监狱里的龙骑能逃出来，然后和自己一起离开。

龙骑在听到机工向他讲述的一切以后已经惊讶的说不出话来。自从他出生的时候起，他就从未离开过伊修加德的土地，最远也不过是去龙堡执行任务。他土生土长在这里，接受着皇都的教育，沐浴在正教的统治下，作为一名正在被培养着的优秀的龙骑士，他曾有着在这里获得一切荣誉与骄傲的资本。然而当他真正被龙抓走，被玷污过后，他拥有的一切也在一夜之间丧失殆尽，从备受看好的年青龙骑士，变成了肮脏下流的阶下囚。冷硬如坚铁的伊修加德，一旦被视作异端，便再也无翻身的一天。龙骑内心很清楚，而他的自尊心又无法忍受一直这样活着，他已经决定在最终审判以前就想办法自绝性命，至少能够挽回一些尊严。而机工的话则头一次为他指出了除去死亡以外的另一条道路。只要离开，离开了他便再也不是异端者，不必忍受屈辱，遭万人唾骂，在遥远全新的土地上，他大可以重头开始自己还没正式进入正轨便已结束的人生。机工轻声向龙骑叙述了一遍自己的计划，在第二天黄昏狱卒换班的时候，艾欧泽亚的英雄会帮忙拖住来换班的狱卒，而他则可以趁机逃出牢房，自己会收拾好行李乔装好在大审门外等待与他汇合，然后两人一起乘上提前安排好的陆行鸟车，离开伊修加德。

机工最后牵过了龙骑的手，在里面放下了一个小小的被体温捂热的东西，龙骑悄悄张开手掌看，那是一把银光闪闪的小备用钥匙。能够在第二天打开囚禁他的牢笼的钥匙。

本已经绝望的龙骑，决定为了尊严直面死亡的龙骑，一次逃亡向新生活的机会就像在他沉默在黑夜里的心脏上点起的一盏明灯一样，蓬勃燃烧起热烈的希望之火。甚至这场精彩的冒险之旅也让麻木已久的他开始兴奋和喜悦了起来。在那一天机工离开后，龙骑看起来与往日的郁郁寡欢都有了些许的不同，哪怕是在面对狱卒冰冷的皮鞭，发霉的汤饭时也从容了许多。

他在等待。

只要，再熬过这一天就能得到自由。就像来自异乡的英雄一样，冒险者的生活啊，不必再忍受任何的拘束与偏见。

眼看着夜晚已经降临，自从入狱之后，龙骑就从来没有这样期盼过夜晚。因为在夜过去以后，就是属于他自己全新的一天。龙骑坐在牢狱里通过那小的可怜的铁窗望着刚刚升起的月亮，轻轻摸着手心里的小钥匙，正在快乐的思考着明日的逃亡之旅的时候，背后突然发出钥匙拧开铁锁时清脆的声响，龙骑愣了一下，回过头去，他看到那位负责看守他的狱卒正站在敞开的门口前，手里攥着牵引犯人专用的铁链。

“小子，赶紧收拾收拾，就在刚才，祭司点名说要接见你。”在向他说这些话的时候，那个大块头的精灵族脸上满是不祥的笑容。

这是一场无法醒来的噩梦。

龙骑被带到了监狱最顶层的浴室洗净了身体，在所有粘固的污垢与血渍都被冲刷掉后，那些愈合半愈合的伤口都被凉水泡软，成了裸露的洁白躯体上遍布的沟壑。龙骑就这样被赤裸裸的带到了会客室，全身上下唯一的着装是手腕和脚腕上沉重的铁链。会客室里热热闹闹很多人，除去那个权威仅在教皇之下的祭司，还有一些身着贵族服饰或者神职服装的客人。在听到龙骑走近房间时镣铐碰撞发出的清脆声响后，那些人停止了交谈，纷纷把目光落向龙骑身上。

虽然所有人的着装和地位都各有不同，但是这里的所有人都带着和那个狱卒一样的，不祥的笑容。

当龙骑被一名贵族打扮的男子抱在怀中奸淫着的时候，那位德高望重的祭司则抱着他的腰，试图从已经吞吃进一根的穴里找到空间插入。龙骑已经被无数人和龙使用过，又被数人轮奸了几乎一整夜，后穴绵软松垮的像没有肌肉操控一般，轻易就容纳下两根粗长的阴茎。两名男子一边交替奸淫着他，一边吐露出无数污秽的言语，咒骂他的低贱，嘲笑他好似能吞吃下一切的烂穴。

尊严被践踏，已经破裂的贞洁又被拾起一而再再而三的碾碎。从那些道貌岸然的口中吐露出的刺耳的笑骂声无一不是在凶狠的抨击着龙骑最后的自尊心，也是最后最脆弱的心理防线。龙骑被两个强壮高大的男人夹在中间，几乎只剩下最后的一口气，条条凸显出的骨头像已经死去多时的尸体。他的双颊是苍白的，淌下的汗全部都是冷的，本来熊熊燃烧着烈火的双眼此时已经盛满冰冷的湖，连灰烬的余温都不再拥有。

为什么？这一切都是为什么？龙骑于满眼的黑暗之中无声的尖叫着，在众人围起的一个圈中蜷缩着抱紧了头。一只脚用力的踩在他的头上，让他无法依靠自己的力量抬起头来。

龙骑用已经沙哑的不能再沙哑的声音用力的向众人嘶喊着。

“为什么？这一切都是为什么？从一开始，我就不过是想活下去而已！”

“你想要活下去吗？想得到特赦吗？我们可以让你活下去。”祭司尖利的笑声像是毒蛇吐信一般，却轻松盖过了那垂死挣扎的人的嘶喊声。“很简单，做你最擅长的事情——既然你愿意为了保住性命委身于那些该死的龙，那为什么，就不能是我们呢？高洁的正教，高洁的祭司，你这丑恶肮脏的被龙玷污过的身体，就算丢进云海的深渊去也得不到救赎，但我们可以！啊，正教对你是多么的仁慈，愿意以背德为代价使用你这肮脏的身体，这个不知被多少龙和人使用过的洞。你应该庆幸你有能够吸引他人不忍将你杀死的容貌和绝妙的身体。多美妙啊，只要犯贱，就可以在这葬送了无数人的乱世生存下去。”

哪怕在被人践踏着的时候，龙骑依然紧紧握着他右手的拳头，那里面藏着能够打开牢门的钥匙。

如果活着只能这样不堪的话，那我宁可葬身于云海。

次日的伊修加德是个难得的大晴天。哪怕在终年冰冷的伊修加德，竟也会拥有这样的暖阳，泼洒在那些铁黑的墙上。快到与机工约定好的时间了，英雄大人就像约定好的那样，和换班的狱卒没话找话的闲聊，因为是贵宾不好怠慢，那狱卒也就有一搭没一搭的和他聊着。披着厚斗篷的机工远远的望着英雄和狱卒聊天的样子，心里充满喜悦，他忍不住蹲在矮墙后面，打开随身携带的工具箱，里面有一个被折叠的好好的油纸包裹着的黄油三明治，那是他为龙骑准备的，迈向自由的礼物。

此时的龙骑，在算准了和机工约定的时间后，轻手轻脚的用藏在手心里一整夜的小钥匙打开了牢门。傍晚金色的阳光透过小小的铁窗口，沐浴在他沾满污渍的苍白面颊上，此时所有的狱卒和囚犯基本都去用餐了，负责值班的人被英雄大人缠的无法脱身，平日里充斥着嘈杂声音的牢狱里在此时此刻变得无比的宁静，像是置身于另外一个世界里一般。

龙骑攀着牢狱里楼梯的扶手一步一步的顺着楼梯走，脚步有点一瘸一拐的，因为左腿的骨头在前夜的混乱中被踩踏而折断了。他拖着肿胀的伤腿走的十分缓慢，几乎没有任何动静，而在他的脸上是极其平静的表情。他走着，一步又一步轻而稳健的踏在楼梯上，而他所走的并不是向下离开监狱的路，而是向上通往塔顶的路。

龙骑终于站在了塔顶上，摆在他眼前的是整个皇都沐浴在夕阳里时美丽的风景，而在塔下则是云海的万丈悬崖。那里有不是很冰冷的温和的风吹拂着，掀起他沾满灰尘和污垢的灰白色头发。他的身上依然穿着牢房里那件破旧的麻布衣服，裤子上沾染着深色的血迹。龙骑站在最高的地方用力的眺望着，最后他在塔下的矮墙后面看到了机工——尽管他为掩人耳目穿戴着厚重的兜帽斗篷，但是他一眼就能认得出来。

像是感受到什么一般的，躲在矮墙边的机工突然有抬起头来冲动，当他抬起头仰望向那牢狱的高塔时，正好远远的望见了那高高的站在塔尖上的龙骑。机工感觉到全身的血液似乎在一瞬间全部凝固了，只有心脏还在砰砰的剧烈跳动着。

他看到龙骑在和他对视的时候轻轻的微笑了。

他想喊，但是喉咙发不出任何的声音。

然后他就看见，站在高高塔尖上的那个人影，突然从塔尖上飞快的坠落了，向着脚下那絮绕着被夕阳镀成金色的云雾的深不可测的云海，坠落了下去。

直到龙骑坠落到看不见的时候，机工才刚刚找回自己身体的感觉。他不顾一切的跑向云海的悬崖边，在那黑铁的栏杆后撕心裂肺的喊着龙骑，尽管连他的名字都还没机会问起，机工只是一个劲不停重复的喊着龙骑。

然而，云海之下无人应答。


End file.
